cpysfandomcom-20200213-history
CPYS Staff History
You are probably asking, what is a staff member? A staff member has bigger powers than regular players. They have the power to kick, ban, mute, clone, etc. There are 4 kinds of staff members. There are Administrators, Designers , Moderators and Super Moderators. At this point, there are 18 team members. On the right you can see a picture of main owner Tooly. Admins, Designers, Mods, Super Mods There are 3 types. At this moment, we have 5 administrators. Their names are Tooly, Twix, Tybone10, Manny and Pets496. Tooly created the whole CPYS database and has done work in lots of designing. Twix is a helpful admin and solves cases like a super sluth - and also always wears his Roman Helmet. Tybone10 is a coder, designer, and is friendly. Tybone10 has created the awesome CPPS Penguin Oasis with his good friend as well as fellow staff member, Chai. Manny is a admin who does designs. He has designed all rooms for the Prom and Chocolate Party. Pets496 (credited as Project Manager) is always up to something. He has his eye on everyone, so you should look out! There is 1 designer at the moment. Well, technically, Manny and Tooly count too. The designer is Bradyman6. He does very awesome designing. He works for most CPPS'. He designs mostly for CPPS.Pro (Now closed). There are a lot of moderators. Chai is one of the moderators. She is 1 of 3 of the girl moderators. She made the CPPS Penguin Oasis with help of Tybone10, a CPYS admin. Dinammar is 1 of 3 of the girl moderators. She owns a blog called CP Cheats with Dinammar. She is somewhat in a hiatus due to a leg injury. Andrew0167 is a player who loves to play hide and seek. He is one awesome guy! Mustafa is a player who has lots of brilliant ideas. He often says alright and XD! Arceus4253 is a huge problem solver and is known for his epic red bandana. Zurge is a designer, but he is also a moderator. He is working on a big project for CPYS, but it is unknown what it is. We will know sooner or later! Distrocktiv7, the famous blogger, is on the team also. He is usually never on due to unknown reasons. Cataroni1 is the worst mod we have. Cataroni abuses her powers by kicking people for swearing on a UC(un-censored). She doesn't deserve her job as supermod. Soon enough, we hope, that she will be fired, yet again. That wont be the first time she is fired, being a mod that is well known for being fired more than once. Cataroni,unfortunately, doesn't let anyone voice out their opinions and makes them keep it bottled up. Sadly, Cataroni makes everyone treat her like God and precious gold. We want her out. We also have our first Spanish mod hired, Kingkong06! He currently moderates Quitanieves and Bola de Nieves, the Spanish servers on CPYS. There are 3 super moderators. Foshizzel is one of the funniest people I know. No matter what time of day it is, he is always having fun! Neoex is the second super mod. He is known for wearing the white ghost costume! He is known for flying and having fun! Hammy is a kind and loyal penguin who loves to help and solve problems. He is known for eating lots of french fries. Trivia *Tooly is a retired Club Penguin blogger. *Tybone10 is best friends with Chai, an old CPYS mod just like him. *Twix is known for wearing a Roman Helmet. *Manny designed the movie theater, a custom room. (formerly !jr 860) *Pets496 loves puffles and their food. *Hammy was hired near October 2012, but got fired. He was then rehired in January 2013. *Neoex likes trains. He's a random sheep and he's a beast. *Foshizzel is a Club Penguin blogger *Chai was the first CPYS female mod. *Matthew, a former moderator, was CPYS' first mod. *Mustafa loves mustaches. *Ryan, a former moderator, works for CPPSHQ. *Zurge, (also known as Roky), works at CPPSHQ also. *Distrocktiv7 was a very famous CP blogger *Bradyman6 works on almost all CPPS' *Arceus4253 always wears his Red Bandana *Andrew0617 was trained by fellow moderator, Hammy. *Dinammar has been in-active recently due to a leg injury. *Kingkong06 was the first CPYS Spanish Mod. *Austin4606 was a moderator in 2011, and then hired once again in 2012. He was later fired. *Spongey253 was the first moderator to be hired for 10 days then fired. *Cataroni1 is the second female moderator. There are many secrets about the team, but only some can be revealed! Admins File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.36_PM.png|CPYS Admin Tooly File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.03_PM.png|CPYS Admin Twix File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.52.07_PM.png|CPYS Admin Manny File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_4.51.47_PM.png|CPYS Admin Tybone10 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.21.49_PM.png|CPYS Admin Pets496 Super Mods File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.21.34_PM.png|CPYS Super Mod Foshizzel File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.21.22_PM.png|CPYS Super Mod Neoex hammy.png|CPYS Super Mod Hammy Cat.png|CPYS Super Mod cataroni1 Mods File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.27.47_PM.png|CPYS Mod Bradyman6 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.28.03_PM.png|CPYS Mod Chai File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.28.24_PM.png|CPYS Mod Dinammar File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.01_PM.png|CPYS Mod Andrew0167 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.15_PM.png|CPYS Mod Mustafa File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.33_PM.png|CPYS Mod Arceus4253 File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.48.48_PM.png|CPYS Mod Zurge (Picture Credits to Spongey253) File:Screen_Shot_2013-01-25_at_10.29.52_PM.png|CPYS Mod Distrocktiv kk.png|CPYS Spanish Mod Kingkong06